Put Your Life Back Together
by VeritaParlata
Summary: Brenda decides to help her brother put his life back together... starting with getting him the right woman. Written for Ember1313.
1. Part One

Put Your Life Back Together

Rating: Mature

Characters/Pairings: Brandon/Andrea; Brenda/Dylan; minor mentions of other pairings and principle cast.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Beverly Hills, 90210_.

Notes: Alternate Universe… obviously.

Prompt: Brenda plays matchmaker for Brandon and Andrea by Ember1313

Description: Brenda decides to help her brother put his life back together… starting with getting him the right woman.

* * *

**Part One: The Reunion**

"When did you become such a bitch?" a male voice asked with clear disdain.

"Gee, I don't know, probably about the same time you became a coward," a female voice responded in the same tone of voice.

Over the music playing loudly, their voices could be heard and many of the other people in close vicinity stopped dancing and stared at the two people in disbelief. No one could believe, their friends especially, that Brandon Walsh and Andrea Zuckerman would be standing in the middle of their ten-year high school reunion having an argument that was close to becoming physical. Andrea, with her short dark brown hair, looked as though she was two seconds away from slapping Brandon.

"It's not being a coward to walk away from making a mistake," Brandon all but yelled back. The moment the words left his mouth, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. The second he saw her eyes narrow into dangerous slits he knew he'd hurt her. He didn't evade the strike as her hand collided with his face, nor did his ears miss the collective gasps of his friends.

Tears pricked Andrea's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall; she'd cried enough over Brandon Walsh. "Well," she began shakily, blowing out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "at least we agree on something. It would have been a mistake," she said finally and stomped off amid watching eyes.

Everyone seemed to return to what they were doing before the show, but Brandon knew they were watching him. He could feel his friend's questioning gazes on him and he wished, for the millionth time tonight, that he'd never let his sister talk him into coming to this damn reunion.

Walking off the floor back to the table he shared with his twin sister Brenda and her newlywed husband Dylan McKay, he brushed off questions from his friend Steve Sanders, and evaded the looks ex-fiancée Kelly Taylor gave him.

He sat down unceremoniously in his seat and glared at his sister when she reached out and touched the red mark on his cheek. "Thanks so much for talking me into coming to this thing instead of staying in Washington, Bren." He grabbed the water off the table and wished it was something a bit stronger. "It's been a real blast," he finished and took a sip, missing the smile his brother-in-law didn't bother to hide.

Brenda bit back a smile and playfully hit her husband's shoulder when his grin grew wider. "When I asked you to come, I wasn't aware that you were going to get into an argument… with Andrea Zuckerman of all people." She dropped her hand and gave her brother a soft look. "What happened between the two of you? You used to be so close."

"Too close," Brandon admitted softly; an even softer look crept into his eyes and he felt his sister's intrigue growing. His head snapped in her direction, his eyes glaring. "People change, Bren."

"But…" Brenda started to say but Dylan decided to cut Brandon some slack.

"Come on, Bren," he said while standing and grabbing her hand. "You owe me a dance." When he helped her up from the chair, his hand immediately fell to her growing belly. At four months pregnant, Brenda was really beginning to show.

"But I want to know what happened…" she was saying as Dylan helped her around the table. She grabbed her brother's shoulder. "You owe me a dance and some answers, Brandon," she threatened him.

"You can torture him later," Dylan said and finally pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Left alone at the table, Brandon wondered how mad his sister would be if he just left. He was almost ready to get up from the table when Steve sat down at the table. "Steve," he sighed, trying to sound jovial but it came out more exasperated than anything else. He slapped the man's hand. "How's fatherhood and the magazine?"

"Fine and fine," Steve said quickly. The impish grin that he was famous for crossed his lips. "But enough about me… what's going on with you and Andrea Zuckerman?"

Sighing again, Brandon decided he wasn't going to let his sister talk him into attending anything else… ever.

* * *

Dancing with his sister felt weird, and not just because of his niece or nephew moving around in her belly, but he was thankful that she'd saved him from Steve's dizzying questions. Brandon never would have guessed that his friend would have made such an excellent reporter, but he could see now why he did.

Unfortunately, he knew his sister was dying to ask him the same questions his friend had. However, he knew that if he didn't answer her questions, she'd practically read his mind. He knew he didn't owe anyone any answers, but of anyone, he'd answer to Brenda.

"You've really changed, Bren," he said softly, a wistful smile on his face. "I can remember a time not so long ago when you didn't want Kelly in the same room with Dylan and now you're letting her dance with him." He grinned at her. "I'm proud of you."

Brenda rolled her eyes. Her brother was right, there was a time when she didn't want Kelly anywhere near her husband, but now that she was pregnant and she and Dylan had settled down in his old house, both of them eager to meet their child, she found Dylan's past with Kelly didn't bother he so much. Of course, if the blonde made a move on him, she would get the slap of her life.

"Speaking of changing, how did Andrea go from being one of your best friends to being someone you call a bitch in public?"

Leave it to his sister to cut straight to the chase. No way out of this one, he figured. He shrugged. "Things happen, people change."

It was Brenda's turn to grin; hers wasn't as light-hearted as his had been. In fact, she looked as if she wanted to cause him bodily harm. "I can see why you work in politics now," she told him. "You evade a simple question better than anyone I've ever met."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Simple question," he repeated. "That was not a simple question."

"Well, what do you call it?"

"You prying into my life," he replied and earned a slap to his shoulder. "I've had enough slaps tonight, don't you think?"

Brenda growled annoyed. "Brandon, something happened between the two of you and I want to know what it is," she all but demanded. Suddenly, her expression softened and she felt him tensing. He knew what she was about to do… they were twins after all. "You guys used to be so close. I just want to help."

Brandon made a face at her. "What makes you think I need any help?" When she simply hitched an eyebrow at him, he grew defensive. "I'm serious, Brenda. I have a great life. I'm doing work that some people only dream of doing. I live in the nation's capital." He didn't get a chance to say anything else because his sister cut him off.

"Yep, you sure do live in the nation's capital… alone. You work incredibly long hours. You're never home. I don't even think you sleep more than three or four hours a night. You never visit." Her eyes grew darker when she said, "You hardly made it to my wedding."

"You can't possibly still be mad at me about that," he said. "I made it in the end, didn't I?"

"Do you want the other cheek to be red before you leave here tonight?" she asked; Brandon didn't respond. "Brandon, I'm serious. Your life is moving so fast. I don't think you even enjoy it anymore."

"Brenda…" He sighed, there was no way he could lie to her face.

Over the phone was different. He could pretend when they called each other that his job wasn't taking it's toll on him. He could pretend that he wasn't lonely because he filled his days with work - nights, too - and he could always make up a quick date with some female staffer. But face to face, he knew just by her looking into his eyes that she could see the loneliness he tried to hide. He knew she could feel it, even if he did his best to conceal it because she was his twin. She felt was he felt…and she hurt just as much as he did.

"When I was in New York for that year…" he began softly, his eyes clouding with memories of the past. "Andrea and Hannah lived there, too. She was working for the Times and covered the election. We worked…" He paused to search for the right word. "…closely together."

"You fell in love," she said, and he knew it wasn't a question. Brandon simply nodded, unable to do anything else. "What happened?"

"Douglass was elected to the Senate and offered me Chief of Staff…" His voice trailed off. He didn't need to finish what happened because Brenda already knew. "She wanted me to stay… I'd been offered another job at the newspaper. I went to Washington instead."

Brenda sensed there was a part of the story her brother wasn't telling her. She could feel it. Something other than him leaving had caused the large rift between him and Andrea… she decided to leave it alone for now.

Sighing, she hugged him as best she could as they continued to dance. "It's okay, Brandon. You're here now and I'm going to help you put your life back together."

Brandon simply nodded again; no need in arguing with his twin when she had her mind set. Besides, he knew if he told her the truth about Andrea catching him in bed with Kelly, he'd get the slap she'd previously threatened him with…he'd had quite enough of that for one night.


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note:** This chapter, this whole story really, is _**not**_ Kelly Taylor-friendly.

**Part Two: Plans**

Brenda stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom observing the changes in her body. She turned to the side and smoothed the white nightgown over her growing stomach. It amazed her, knowing there was a little life inside of there. A little person she would meet in a short while.

An absent smile crossed her pink lips at the excitement of being a mother. It had taken her a long time to accept it (didn't take Dylan nearly as long), and there were still moments that it caught her off guard. She was going to be someone's mother. It was the one role that would matter the most to her, and the one role there was no dress rehearsal for.

As she observed her body, she realized that she had changed a great deal and not just physically. Emotionally, she was different than she was a few years ago. Before she returned to Beverly Hills, she had been an acclaimed actress. She starred on Broadway and performed for the Royal Shakespeare Company in London. Back then, she was like Brandon was right now: always on the go, lonely… no family, barely any friends that she didn't work with. It wasn't until she'd come back to Beverly Hills… for a job (a TV pilot about a group of teenagers who lived and attended high school in Beverly Hills) that she realized she'd missed a great deal of her life.

She had reconnected with Dylan almost the moment she stepped off the plane. He'd been on the same one coming from somewhere overseas, and they had fallen in love again slowly. When they realized she was three weeks pregnant after having lived together for a year, they decided to get married…and Brenda decided that she didn't want to be an actress half as bad as she wanted to be a mother and a wife.

She took a teaching job at her old high school West Beverly as the drama teacher, and found that it was just as rewarding to watch those young people get stars in their eyes as it was to hear the thunderous applause at the end of a show.

"You look beautiful." Brenda smiled at the sound of her husband's voice and turned to see him standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of white roses. Dylan closed the distance and placed a meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly when he pulled away. "Are those for me?" she asked pointing to the roses. He nodded with a sweet smile on his face. Brenda couldn't help the laugh. "What are they for?"

"For not causing a scene at the reunion," he said and handed them to her. He kissed her neck when she swatted at him. "And for being you." His hand came to rest on her belly and she could tell he wished they could stay like that forever.

Brenda continued to smile, even when she pulled away to go find a vase to put the roses in. She returned to their room a few minutes later with the bouquet arranged and set it on the dresser next to their wedding picture. The next one over caught her eye. It was one of Dylan and Brandon together. That seemed to bring her thoughts right back to him.

When she climbed into bed, she curled into Dylan's side the way she always did. She was happy he was home tonight. He'd promised her that with the baby on the way he was going to cut back on working so many hours. True, he was the owner of several nightclubs in the Beverly Hills/Los Angeles area and they needed his attention, but she missed her husband. Dylan, however, held true to his word; someone else was in charge of the nightclubs tonight. He was here with her.

Sighing, Brenda laid her head and hand on Dylan's chest. She hoped that listening to his heartbeat would calm her. "I'm worried about Brandon," she said after a moment. Dylan's hand nestled in her dark hair.

"I'm sure he and Andrea will work it out eventually," Dylan tried to assure her. Brenda had told him what Brandon told her in the car on the way home. He hugged her tighter. "You just have to give them time."

"They're both going to leave at the end of the week," she said. Rolling her eyes, "Hell, Brandon could already be on the plane." Dylan chuckled. "It's not funny," she said and her husband knew she was pouting. "I hate seeing him like this. I hate seeing Andrea like this."

"Brenda, you can't fix this for them. You don't even know if they want you to - scratch that, I'm pretty sure they don't want you to."

"When has that ever meant anything to me?" she asked while rolling her eyes. "He's really unhappy, Dylan…and the happiest he's ever been was when he was in New York that year… with Andrea."

"You've only just learned he was with her," Dylan pointed out foolishly.

"Not the point," she replied dismissively. She bit her bottom lip, already coming up with a plan. "Brandon will thank me in the end." She was sure of it.

Dylan could already hear the wheels in his wife's head turning. "Somehow, I don't think so. And I'm pretty sure Andrea won't thank you."

Brenda scoffed, "Please...if we get them in a room together and force them to work it out… they'll both be better off. Hell, even if they don't get together, they'll at least have closure."

"We?" He questioned blithely. "And just how do you plan to get them in a room together?" He asked, but almost immediately wished he hadn't.

"Oh, I'll think of something," she replied and closed her eyes; letting his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Brenda smiled, mostly to herself. Her brother would thank her in the end… she was sure of it. And even if things went badly… neither her brother nor Andrea would hurt a pregnant woman.

* * *

Brandon wasn't surprised when there was knock on his hotel room door. He was even less surprised when he opened it and found Kelly standing there. He tried to keep his expression passive even though he really didn't want to see her… or anyone else for that matter… but especially not her.

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" Brandon asked with annoyance clear in his voice and eyes.

Ignoring his tone, Kelly held up a bottle of champagne. "I thought we could celebrate your return." She gaze him a charming smile. "We didn't really get a chance to catch up at the reunion."

Brandon stared at her, wondering how she went from the girl he knew - the girl he thought he would marry - to this. He didn't recognize her anymore.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked, a flirtatious tone in her voice. She tried to step inside and his hand shot out to brace the door and stopped her. She looked up at him with such innocence in her eyes that he nearly believed all she wanted to do was catch up. Had they not shared any history together, he was sure he would have let her in. That wasn't the case now, and his relationship with Kelly had caused him enough grief - had cost him enough as well. "Come on, Brandon," she said and he caught the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

"You smell like you've already had a few celebratory drinks, Kel," he said, and it wasn't in a light-hearted way.

The blonde laughed softly. "Maybe one or - five," she said. She laughed again. "Come on, let me in. You can tell me what you and Andrea fought about."

There was a flash of fire in his eyes but Kelly was too far gone to see it. "You know damn well what that fight was about," he said in an accusatory tone. Out the corner of his eye, he saw an older couple watching them as they entered their room. Not needing a scandal of his own on top of dealing with the Senator's, he moved away from the door and allowed Kelly to follow him inside. He turned to face her with the same scowl when she closed the door softly behind her.

"Brandon," She had that charming smile again, her voice low and seductive as she started for him. "aren't you happy to see me at all?"

Kelly stopped right in front of him, placing the bottle on the table behind them, and looked up into his eyes. "Not really," Brandon replied; he was already aware of what she was trying to do. Aware of what she wanted; and had they been in Washington, he probably would have allowed her to use him. Hell, he would have certainly used her. She was trouble in a very lovely package, but he'd been down that road and it cost him greatly.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes never leaving his. "Liar," she whispered and leaned up to kiss his lips.

Her lips upon his felt like a feather, soft and ticklish, but ultimately revolting as Andrea's crying face flashed behind his closed eyes. He turned his head to break the kiss and pushed her gently away.

"Stop it," he said softly, turning away from her. She was at his back in two second, running delicate fingers over his bare flesh. He turned on her and held her at bay before pulling her close to him. His fingers immediately went under the vibrant red dress she wore. "Is this what you want?" he asked in a low gravelly voice. He ran his hands hard over the intimate parts of her body. "You want me to fuck you like I did before?" He could see the want clear in her eyes (and the fear), her lips parted slightly, and it took him a moment to realize what he'd just done. He'd let her get under his skin again. When she touched him, he pushed her away.

The blonde huffed indignantly as she straightened herself out. "I don't believe you, Brandon. All I wanted to do was come and celebrate with you," she said and snatched up the bottle of champagne. "Have some fun for old time's sake."

When she started for the door, Brandon grabbed her wrist. She jerked away, dropping the bottle and it shattered around their feet. It went unnoticed to Brandon as he let the anger he'd been feeling towards her build up inside and bubble out.

"The last time we had fun for old time's sake, I lost the woman I loved," he told her, his voice menacing even in the quiet tone. "After I nearly lost my job because you were pulled over in my car with cocaine," he continued, airing the dirty laundry she tried desperately to hide to everyone else. "So you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to have anything to do with you."

He let her go and she rubbed her wrist; a scowl on her face as she said, "I'm clean now." He knew it was a lie, he could see it in her eyes. She'd been high all night. "And you lost Andrea all on your own. You chose to sleep with me, remember; I didn't put a gun to your head and force you into bed with me! You wanted me!"

She was right and he knew it. He'd chosen to sleep with Kelly; true he hadn't expected Andrea to stop by that night - with Hannah no less - but he'd given her a key to his apartment and an open invitation. He'd been stupid and careless with her feelings and her love and he'd lost her.

"You're right, Kelly," he said softly. His blue-green eyes were dark with something she couldn't place but it frightened her nonetheless. "It was my fault I lost Andrea. I chose… to sleep with a drug addict. You were for sale and I used you to push Andrea away." He saw the flicker of disgust in her eyes and he knew he'd hurt her the way he intended. "Get out," he said more quietly. He walked quickly to the door and opened it for her. "And when you leave this time, stay gone. I don't want to see you while I'm still in town; I don't to hear from you, or even about you. As of this moment, you don't exist to me anymore."

Kelly stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "We've meant too much to each other, Brandon." Some desperate emotion that she thought was gone and buried had taken hold of her heart. "You can't just throw away all the history we share." She walked out the door and turned to face him.

"Watch me," he said and slammed the door in her face.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three: Suddenly, I See**

When Andrea ducked inside the Peach Pit for a cup of coffee after having been shopping all morning, she silently prayed that no one she knew, or anyone who had been at the reunion last night would be there. She realized her prayer had not been granted when she looked over to see Donna Martin sitting in a booth in the far right with Kelly - the exact last person she wanted to see next to Brandon.

The pain of seeing Brandon in bed with Kelly was still raw and she was starting to think it would never go away. That fateful night had happened almost eight months ago, but it still hurt like it did as if it were happening right this very moment.

Besides seeing the man she loved in bed with another woman, what hurt Andrea the most was she thought their friendship had meant more to Brandon. Forgoing the romantic aspect of their relationship, they'd been friends first - best friends as far as they both were concerned - and she thought that, through anything, they would always be friends.

Of course, that was before she walked into his bedroom after seeing clothes discarded carelessly around the living room and finding him in bed with Kelly Taylor. Then, on top of that, he left for Washington without so much as an 'I'm sorry' to her or even a 'goodbye' to Hannah who had grown to like Brandon.

Despite the need for breakfast and an even more pressing desire for caffeine, Andrea was almost two seconds away from walking out when the choice was taken out of her hands as Nat walked up to her and pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"Nat! Hi!" she said cheerily, a wide grin on her face as the older, surprisingly strong man continued to twirl her. When he set her on her feet, Andrea had to steady herself against him.

"Honey," Nat said in a voice that was unmistakably appreciative. "you look fantastic!"

Andrea smiled appreciatively despite the initial insecure feelings that arose when she saw Kelly. Ten years later, and she still felt like that high school girl sometimes. "Thanks, Nat," she said softly.

"The hair looks great; suits you," he commented as he led her to the counter. She hopped up on a stool and he asked, "How's little Hannah?"

The proud mother's beam was immediate. "Not so little anymore," she said while digging into her purse and pulled out a picture of her daughter.

Nat examined the photograph with a wide smile. "She's beautiful," he said just as proudly. "Looks just like you," he finished with a wink and handed the photo back. "What'll it be, sweetheart?"

"Um," Andrea paused a moment, decided to have a meal after all before going back to shopping. Hannah would need some school clothes soon; she was growing so fast, and would just love to tell her friends that her totally un-cool mother picked them up in Beverly Hills. "eggs, toast, and some coffee," she said, thinking it would suffice until later in the day.

"You got it," he said. Looking up to the worker behind the counter, he told them. "No charge for this little lady." Nat winked at her again and when she went to protest, he simply smiled.

"Can anyone get in on the free food or is it just a special offer?" Brenda asked as she strolled up to the counter. She smiled at Andrea and thought, for just a moment, she saw the other woman tensing up.

"Anything you want, _Laverne_," Nat said with a quick smile, making a joking reference to the time Brenda worked in the diner as 'Laverne the waitress'. Brenda ordered the same thing Andrea did, but order tea instead of coffee.

Brenda laughed and sat on the stool next to Andrea. She looked over with a smile that was equal parts warm and disarming. Andrea smiled back, but it was only in an appeasing manner. As far as she was concerned, Brenda was Brandon. She knew that wasn't a fair assessment since Brenda had never been anything but kind to her - except for a moment in high school - but she just couldn't help herself. Brenda was his twin and Brandon had hurt her.

Out the corner of her eye, Andrea saw Brenda looking at her slyly, a contemplative look on her face. Andrea could tell the other woman was thinking of what to say in order to start a conversation.

"So," Brenda began softly, swinging her legs a little to turn on the stool and face Andrea. It was a little harder now with her belly growing. A lot of things were harder now. She placed a soothing hand on her stomach, trying to soothe her son or daughter who had suddenly decided they wanted to kick the living daylights out of her. "Ouch!" she exclaimed in pain but there was something misty in her eyes.

Andrea recognized it immediately. There was something magical about feeling the little life you created growing and moving inside of you, even if it was painful at times.

"God, I swear sometimes this kid is wearing cleats in there," Brenda said and rubbed a little harder.

"Kicking your ass, huh?" Andrea asked with a pleasant smirk. Brenda nodded with a smile and Andrea continued to say, "Just wait until you're trying to sleep and he or she wants to samba in the middle of the night." She laughed fondly at the memory now.

"The pain is worth it," Brenda replied proudly. "As long as he or she is healthy and happy in there, I can take the pain."

Andrea didn't say anything, but the sentiment in her eyes told Brenda she agreed. The women quieted down into an amiable silence, awaiting their food, when Brenda asked, "How is Hannah?"

"She's great," Andrea replied with a proud smile. She smiled at Nat as he placed the cup of coffee in front of Andrea and a cup of tea in front of Brenda. "Getting older and growing up so fast." A wistful look came across her face. She looked over at Brenda with a smile the former actress couldn't quite gage.

"Did she come with you?" Brenda asked.

Andrea shook her head, "No, she's in Florida with Jesse and his new wife until the end of the week."

Brenda noted the wistful look in the other woman's eyes. Immediately, Brenda knew it wasn't for Andrea's ex-husband but was for her idiot of a brother. Her resolve lasted thirty seconds longer than Brenda thought it would, but almost five seconds later she found herself saying, "I'm sorry."

Andrea didn't need to look at Brenda to know what she was talking about. She nodded her head and tried to will the feelings away and concentrate on her food -- and not taking out her anger on Brenda.

"Brandon told me," Brenda continued, oblivious to Andrea's internal battle. "I think he regrets hurting you." Bad choice of words. "I _know_ he regret's hurting you, Andrea," she corrected.

The journalist felt herself tensing and bracing at the memories. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to think about this - even though it was what she thought about most outside of Hannah.

"Brenda…" Andrea began, trying to keep her voice light. She shook her head; looked the other woman in the eye. "It's not your place to apologize for Brandon." The anger was rising to the surface, threatening to bubble out. She tried not to glance in the direction of Kelly and instead stay focused on Brenda. "Brandon is responsible for the choices he made."

"Brandon's an idiot, Andrea. He let his career get in the way of a really good thing between the two of you."

Closing her eyes, Andrea felt herself bristling. "It wasn't just that," she said softly. "_That _-- I could have handled."

Brenda's brows drew together in confusion. "What else did he do?" she asked. It was quite obvious to her now that her brother hadn't told her the entire story. "Andrea?" she called when the other woman didn't respond. "What did Brandon do?"

"He slept with me," both women heard behind them. Brenda turned to see Kelly smiling smugly in Andrea's direction. "Seems he wasn't quite over me. Despite Andrea's best efforts to convince him otherwise."

Brenda was shocked for all of three second - disgusted as well - and was going to respond when Andrea moved quickly off the stool to face Kelly and a second later Andrea's hand struck Kelly across the face.


	4. Part Four

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who read and review! :D Many, _many_ thanx to **Ember1313** for being my beta and encouraging me to continue. Of course, since I'm writing this fic _for_ you, what else would you do _but_ encourage me ;p

**Part Four, Brothers:**

Brandon opened the door with a smile. "Brenda sent you?"

Walking inside when his brother in law stepped to the side, Dylan rolled his eyes. "Would I be here this early if she hadn't?"

Brandon laughed aloud while Dylan didn't so much as crack a smile. It was usually funniest to the Walsh twins when their antics involved making someone else miserable. Brandon had no doubt his sister had a smile identical to his when she sent her husband on his way.

"Since it's only noon and a little early for dinner, why don't you just make yourself comfortable." Brandon appeared accommodating, but Dylan knew better.

"Thanks."

"Does she think I've forgotten my way to your house?"

Dylan rolled his eyes again. "She thinks you're halfway to the damn airport, to be honest."

Dylan sat down on the sofa while Brandon went to the wet-bar and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Dylan before sitting in the chair to the right of the sofa. The two men fell into a silence that was equal parts comfortable and awkward. Neither of them had seen each other since the wedding three months ago, and although Brandon and Brenda talked at least once a week, that was regulated to pleasantries and finding out information about their parents than anything meaningful. One the rare occasions Brandon and Dylan did speak, it was a simple 'Hey, bro...' type of conversation.

Last night it was easy to pretend. To fall into the tiny idiosyncrasies that had carried them for months. The old gym had been full of people from the past, and memories to relive (some very bad and others downright painful) but here, now, was harder. Now, neither of them could deny the 'best friend' connection that they had. The ability to see through the other's bullshit and cut to the heart of the matter.

"So..." Brandon began a bit awkwardly as Dylan took a sip of water. "Just a few more months to go in Bren's pregnancy." His smile was genuine at the thought of becoming an uncle. "You ready?"

Dylan blew out a shaky breath and ran his free hand over the growing stubble on his chin. He glanced over at Brandon and held the other man's gaze briefly before closing his eyes. "Honestly," he began with his eyes still closed. "I'm scared as hell," he admitted.

He opened his eyes to see Brandon staring at him. There was no judgment is his brother-in-law's eyes, no harshness, only interest and perhaps a little understanding. The latter of which raised a few questions in the back of Dylan's mind.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm excited as hell, too. The thought of a little piece of me and little piece of Bren..." The smile that crossed his lips was pure, warm and genuine. "But I don't want to mess it up. I don't want to be Jack."

"Or Iris," Brandon quipped with a dead-panned expression.

Though Dylan was horrified at any prospect of him hurting his child, he smiled at the joke. "Yeah," he agreed. "I just want a healthy and happy baby. And I want to be a good father to that baby."

"That's what everybody wants," Brandon said. "Trust me, you and Bren are going to be great parents." He gave his brother in law a reassuring smile.

Dylan chuckled lightly and let a small smile touch his lips. "I tell you what, I can definitely give this kid a lesson in what _not_ to be." He sighed despondently. "I've got that in spades."

Something in Brandon's chest stirred. A twinge of pain that always accompanied his thoughts of her and the pain he'd put her through. "Shit. The kid's uncle is a good example of that as well," he mumbled. Raising his eyes to Dylan, he realized that he'd said it loud enough for him to hear.

Dylan noticed the look in Brandon's eyes, and part of him wanted to let it drop. Deep down inside, he knew he had no reason to pry into Brandon's life - especially when he hated people doing it to him. But, having known Brandon a good portion of their lives, he knew his brother in law needed to get something off his chest.

"Okay, I wasn't going to pry but..." Brandon sighed loudly. "...I gotta ask. What happened between you and Andrea in New York?"

Brandon shot off the couch, uncomfortable now with the close proximity between them. "Is this you asking or my sister?" He faced Dylan with an unreadable expression.

"Me," Dylan answered truthfully. Brandon remained silent. "Come on, man, this is me. You've helped me deal with a ton of my own shit - I'm just trying to return the favor."

Nodding, Brandon seemed to accept that. He braced his hands on the side of the chair directly in front of Dylan and leaned forward a little bit. "I stupidly got involved with Kelly Taylor while we all were in New York." He caught Dylan's knowing gaze and realized he didn't need to elaborate. "Andrea saw us together."

Everything was quiet for all of a second before Dylan, after having processed the information, blew out a shrill whistle. "Bren's going to kill you."

Brandon rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair.

"Okay, okay." Dylan threw his hands up in a defeated manner. "Tell me what happened."

Brandon sighed before starting. He told him how Kelly, who was in New York for a stint in rehab, saw him on the news and contacted him. Things between him and Andrea were starting to become serious (he left out the part about that scaring the hell out of him) and Kelly had come to see him after checking herself out of rehab.

"She laid this story on me about changing her ways and wanting to make things better for herself." Brandon scoffed. "I bought every word. Even helped her find an apartment. About two months in, I knew she was using again. She'd gotten pulled over with cocaine in my car. I almost lost my damn job."

Dylan shook his head, amazed at all of what Brandon was telling him. He'd known about Kelly's drug use since he was the one who'd paid for her stint in rehab New York. "How'd you get her out of it?" he asked.

"Had my boss make a deal," he said. The look on Brandon's face told Dylan he was disgusted with himself. He shook his head and ran a stern hand across his face. "Andrea always hated when I started working for the Senator. She said it changed me...that I forgot what was important. That I became of one of the people I was always writing exposes about." He swallowed hard, fighting back the anger and resentment. "She was right. I used my job and relationship with the Senator to get a cocaine addict free. I gave her money to get out of town or go back to rehab or..." he didn't finish the sentence.

"What did she do?"

Brandon swallowed hard again, realizing how hard it was to say the words aloud. "Andrea and I had a fight about me giving Kelly the money. I went home and Kelly was there. She was coming down from a high and wanted money." He shook his head at the memory. "God, I was stupid. We argued. I was so mad at her, at Andrea, and at myself... she kissed me. Tried to get the money that way..." he sighed. "I let it go too far. Andrea walked in with Hannah." He shut his eyes tight. "She wanted to apologize."

Brandon met Dylan's gaze silently.

The look on Dylan's face wasn't what Brandon expected. He expected judgment, pity perhaps, not understanding. He then realized that, out of everyone, Dylan would be the last person to judge him.

"Did you try and talk to Andrea?" Dylan asked. "Tell her your side of things?"

Brandon scoffed. "She wouldn't take my calls. Refused to talk to me at the paper. Even stopped covering political stories for the duration of the campaign." He cleared his throat. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"You love her," Dylan said and it wasn't a question. It was pure unadulterated fact.

Brandon held his gaze evenly. "Yes, I did. I still do, but I hurt her. I hurt Hannah, too. No amount of 'I'm sorry' is going to change that."

Though Brandon seemed resigned to that fact and to his misery, Dylan started to think his wife was right (God help him). If Brandon and Andrea could be forced together, they could work out their differences - _or kill each other_, he thought blithely.

One thing was definitely for sure, though. With Kelly and Andrea in town, there was sure to be confrontation. He just hoped Brenda wasn't around to witness it. He really didn't want her to find out about Brandon and Kelly sleeping together before he or Brandon had a chance to tell her, his wife very rarely helped a strenuous situation. And given that she hated Kelly Taylor, she was bound to make the whole thing worse.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five, Disintegration:**

Everyone in the Peach Pit, whether they wanted to or not, gave their undivided attention to the four women at the counter. Three in particular looked incredibly angry while one was resigned to shock. Even the workers found themselves waiting with bated breath for what would happen next.

"Did that make you feel better?" Kelly questioned with a sneer. Her eyes were full of frenzy as she held her palm to her stinging cheek.

"Actually, no. Punching you in your face would make me feel better," Andrea answered with an even tempered voice. She shook her head. "But you're not worth it. You're not worth the energy at all."

"Brandon thinks I'm worth the energy," the blonde replied with a smirk. She could see Brenda out the corner of her eye staring at her angrily. Turning her head, she faced her former friend. "Dylan used to think so, too."

"You really don't want me to get off this stool," Brenda said smoothly. She wouldn't get into a physical confrontation with Kelly while pregnant, but hot tea to her outfit and skin would send her running. It would also probably land her in jail and in trouble with her husband.

"Kelly, let's go." Donna Martin-Silver grabbed her friend's arm and tried to pull her away. She, too, was not in the mood for confrontation.

"No." Kelly wrenched her arm free of Donna's hold. "I'm not going anywhere until I get something straight with Little Miss Perfect here and Dylan's second best." Brenda rolled her eyes while Andrea held her ground. "You think you're so much better than me, don't you? Because of your ivy league education and your job in New York, but you're not better than me. You're still that same awkward girl who latched on to Brandon to find herself some friends." Kelly sniffed derisively. "Harboring a pathetic crush on him all those years almost paid off for you, too. Until he realized he didn't want to be a father to your bastard daughter."

Andrea's fist plowed into Kelly's jaw, sending the blonde backward into her friend's grasp. Nat hurried up the front after witnessing the commotion. He stood between a disoriented Kelly and an irate Andrea. Donna held firmly to Kelly as she straightened herself out while Brenda eased off the stool and grabbed hold of Andrea's wrist.

"You bitch!" Kelly shrieked while wiping away little droplets of blood.

"I'm by no means that same awkward girl you knew, but you're still the same drug addict who whored herself for a fix," Andrea spat angrily. The patrons in the diner collectively gasped. Though she would probably regret saying the vile words later, Andrea was too angry to care at the moment. "And the next time you insult my daughter, you're going to get more than a punch to the face."

"I think you should leave," Nat said to Kelly.

"She attacked me!" Kelly cried indignantly.

"Everyone here witnessed you provoking her," Brenda supplied in Andrea's defense.

"Oh, stay out of it, Brenda!" Her eyes flicked to Andrea. "Look at the two of you standing there so smug like you've won something. You both know full well that Dylan and Brandon only settled for you. Brandon wised up but you trapped Dylan by getting knocked up!"

Andrea started for her, and even Brenda made a move, but Nat jumped in between all of them.

"You make another snide remark about my child, and Andrea kicking your ass is going to be the least of your worries," Dylan threatened as he and Brandon stood in the entrance. Seems like they got there just in time. He and Brandon decided to pay Nat a visit before heading over to Brandon's old house to see Steve and Janet. He stared Kelly down while walking to his wife's side. He could feel Brenda's anger almost as if it were his own.

Brandon could as well, considering they were twins, but his own anger overpowered anything Brenda may have been feeling. He shared a look with Andrea, whose eyes momentarily softened while looking at him before hardening again.

"And don't speak for me," Brandon said with a low voice. There was something dangerous in his eyes and it scared Andrea when she noticed it. "You already know you were the biggest mistake of my life." Though he meant it, he looked deeply into Andrea's eyes while saying it, as if willing her to believe him. Andrea looked away.

Kelly rolled her eyes at Brandon's statement. "Oh, please, Brandon," she exclaimed and turned to face him. "You slept with me because you didn't really love her. And you," she turned to Dylan. "Only settled for her because she got pregnant." She looked between Brenda and Andrea. "Neither of you could ever hold the place I have in either of their hearts."

"Yeah, some STDs are hard to get rid of," Brenda replied.

"Kelly, shut the hell up and let's go," Donna demanded. She looked at Brenda and Andrea embarrassed and mouthed 'sorry' to them. She yanked on Kelly's arm and attempted her pull her out of the door. It would have been a futile effort had Nat not been assisting her. With two of the women gone, the patrons returned to their meals, though they did glance back at the foursome left a few times.

The diner owner stepped back inside a moment later and looked at the four adults who were like his own children. He walked up to Andrea, who looked ashamed of her behavior in his presence. "The next time you and Laverne here want to put on a show, can you make it a little less violent, huh, honey? This is a family establishment." He winked when Andrea laughed softly and kissed her cheek.

"I'll pay for my meal now," she told him in an attempt to make amends.

"Hell, I'll pay for it," Brenda chimed in. "Watching her slap and punch Kelly Taylor is definitely worth it."

Dylan shook his head and looked down into his wife's face. She was grinning ear to ear when she looked back up at him. "I just knew you weren't going to make the situation any better."

Ignoring his sister and her husband, Brandon stepped closer to Andrea. "Andrea..."

"I have nothing to say to you, Brandon," she cut him off. She turned to the stool and snatched her purse off the counter. "Thanks for the company, Brenda, and for having my back."

She tried to leave but Brandon stood in her way. His blue-green eyes were full of sorrowful anguish. The pain in his heart almost more than he could stand. "Please talk to me. Let me make it right. I love you, Andrea."

Andrea stared at him for a long while, then laughed incredulously. "Just last night you called me a bitch and told me that our relationship was a mistake. Now you try to tell me that you love me?" she questioned, her hazel eyes growing dark. She could practically hear her heart thundering in her chest. "Why should I believe that?" she asked. A disbelieving smile curved her lips. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"I don't know," Brandon replied honestly. "But I do love you, and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She tilted her head to consider this. "What exactly are you sorry for, Brandon? Sleeping with Kelly or me catching you?" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. The diners close by abandoned their meals in light of the new confrontation brewing.

"All of it," he replied. "I'm sorry for all of it. For Kelly, for leaving you to go to Washington, for hurting Hannah, for all of it." Tears pricked his eyes. "God, Andrea, I'm sorry for all of it."

Seeing the tears in his eyes and the misery on his face moved Andrea to tears. She didn't let them fall, skeptical of his motives and unwilling to trust him with her heart again.

"You broke my heart," she said calmly though her emotions were in frenzy, her voice breaking with a sob. Stubborn tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away diligently. "How can I ever trust you again?"

Brandon attempted to touch her and she jerked away, stalking past him. "Andrea, please!" he cried but she was already gone. Burying his face in his hands, Brandon composed himself. His sister was there in a second after leaving Dylan's embrace, rubbing his back soothingly.

Brandon looked up a second later and smiled at his sister the best he could. "Thanks," he mumbled and Brenda nodded, leaving Dylan to gather that the two of them held a mental conversation. _Twins_, he thought. Brandon walked to the counter and sat down on the stool Andrea just vacated. Brenda sat down beside him and Dylan beside her.

"Nat," he called. He looked at his old boss embarrassed. "Sorry, man," he said.

Nat touched Brandon's shoulder briefly. "It's ok, Brando," he forgave the young man. "But I've never seen Andrea so..."

"Bitchy?" Brenda supplied with a brazen grin. Dylan rolled his eyes and stole some food off her plate.

Nat nodded his head in an exaggerated manner, considering. "No...intense, would be better," he said and Brenda laughed.

"I messed up," Brandon said, then remembered that everyone in the room knew he messed up. They also knew how colossal an understatement_ 'messed up_' was.

"Yeah," Nat tried to sound sensitive. "So what are you going to do to make it right?"

Brandon shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing I can do," he said. "She won't even talk to me."

"Maybe if the two of you were locked in an enclosed space with nowhere to go..." Brenda began thoughtfully

"...and no windows and sharp objects," Dylan interjected.

"...Andrea would have no choice but to listen to you."

"Or be forced to kill you with her bare hands," Dylan joked.

Brenda raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not helping." Dylan kissed her cheek.

"He's not far off either," Brandon surmised. He scratched his head and flashed his sister a look. "And no offense, Bren, but your schemes generally never work in my favor... or at all."

His twin gave him a cold stare. "Right, because what you've been doing so far has been working." Brandon made a face at her. "Fine, you can either go back to Washington, be miserable and live the rest of your life with the woman you love hating you or you can let me help you. Your choice."

"Is there a third option in there somewhere?" Brandon joked, though he was half serious.

"Yeah, I can kill you for being stupid in the first place," Brenda told him. "Speaking of which..." she slapped him on the back of his head. Dylan and Nat winced then smiled.

"Ow!" her twin exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being dumb enough to get involved with Kelly Taylor after the last time." She ran her hand over where she hit in a soothing manner. "Now," she dropped her hand away. "Do you want my help or not?"

Brandon rolled his eyes and shrugged. Brenda knew he would give in. She knew her brother and he wanted Andrea back.

"Good, because I already have a plan," she began. "But now I think I'm going to need your help, Nat." She looked up at him with wide, excited eyes.

Nat found himself smiling. And saying words that were sure to haunt him for days to come. "Anything you want, honey."


	6. Part Six

**Author's note:** And we are rolling right along. Not too many more chapters to go. Maybe three if I've planned this right. This story was so, so much fun to write. I love writing witty, sarcastic humor. And Brandon and Brenda Walsh are the epitome of that. Thanks again to all who read and review!

**|| Part Six: Butterfly Cage ||**

The Peach Pit was practically empty when Andrea walked in. She saw Brenda sitting in one of the back booths and waved to the woman. Nat smiled at her from behind the counter when she walked passed. She couldn't believe she was back in here again. It was only two days ago that she made a complete fool of herself and assaulted Kelly in the crowded restaurant.

She was still so ashamed that she'd let the blonde provoke her to a point where she lost herself. So embarrassed that she and Brandon rehashed painful and private issues in front of people.

She wasn't sure why she was here now, except for the fact she felt she owed Brenda. The pregnant brunette had been a true friend to her in the past couple of days, calling a couple of hours after she left the diner in a hurry to make sure she was alright. She never pressed her for any details on Brandon or the status of their no non-existent relationship.

In fact, Brenda hardly mentioned Brandon at all.

Andrea thought it odd at first, while they shopped and chatted at one of the many malls (Andrea buying presents for Hannah and a few coworkers and Brenda buying necessities - Andrea wasn't sure three separate designer baby bags _was_ a necessity - for the new baby), but ultimately decided Brenda was probably taking her feelings into consideration.

Many years ago, she was in Andrea's current position and lost the man she loved to Kelly Taylor. All seemed to work out in the end, but Andrea figured Brenda, better than anyone else, knew how she was feeling. That sort of made her feel better... but only a little.

"Hey," Andrea greeted the other woman as she sat down in the opposite side of the booth. Her smile was small but no less warm. "Sorry I'm late. I forgot how bad the traffic in LA could be." She let out a breezy laugh and Brenda nodded knowingly.

"It's ok. I've only just gotten here myself. Thanks for keeping me company. Dylan's out with Brandon and Steve and I was having severe french fry cravings." She patted her swollen belly, calming her rambunctious child. "God, this kid!" She smiled at Andrea. "I swear he or she has Dylan's energy."

Andrea smiled knowingly and looked around the diner. "We might have to go somewhere else. Looks like Nat's getting ready to close."

Sipping her water, Brenda waved her off. "It's okay, I do this all the time. Dylan's last stop for the night is his club down the street. I usually wait for him here. Nat locks up and since Dylan has a key, he comes in the back and we'll have a quick snack before going home." Andrea looked surprised. "It's totally cool."

"I can't imagine being the owner of three nightclubs." The journalist drew out a shallow breath. "Must be hard for Dylan to be away from you at night, especially now."

Licking a droplet of ketchup off her thumb, Brenda gave a one-shoulder shrug. "It was hard for both of us at first, he works crazy hours, day and night, and I teach, so it was very hard. But once I got pregnant and we got married, we slowed down. Dylan hired someone he can trust and is home a lot more, and I cut back on the hours I was teaching and handed over being the facilitator of the Drama Club." She nodded happily when she popped another crispy french fry in her mouth. A little sound of pleasure escaped her lips.

"I actually saw you in _Othello_ on Broadway," Andrea revealed. "You were excellent." She smiled and stole a fry.

Brenda paused to think. She'd done that play a couple of years ago, one of her last roles before retiring. She laughed softly, a sense of nostalgia washing over her. "That was so long ago."

"Do you miss it?" Andrea asked. "Acting?"

"Sometimes," Brenda answered honestly. She rubbed her belly again. "But this baby and Dylan mean more to me than anything. And my students. I actually love teaching." She beamed. "It's something about watching the transformation these kids take when they're taking on a role that's exhilarating."

Nat appeared at the table. "I'm going to go check the back and make sure everything is where it's supposed to be." He placed the keys on the table. "Just leave the key in the usual spot. Andrea, there's a fresh pie in the back if you want. I sent the staff home already."

"Oh, I'm okay." She said and Nat shared a look with Brenda that she missed when stealing another fry.

"Okay, I'm off, ladies." He winked and smiled at both women.

"Night, Nat," the girls said together.

Several minutes later, after the plate of french fries were finished. The two women sat comfortably laughing about old times. Brenda regaled Andrea with details of some of the more colorful actors she'd come across. It was as if two old friends finally caught up. It made them both realize how much they'd changed from the girls they were in high school.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for pie," Brenda suggested casually. She scooted out of the booth. "But I also have to go to the bathroom. Kid's sitting right on top of my bladder."

Andrea laughed and got out of the booth as well. "You go to the bathroom and I'll get the pie and utensils."

Brenda nodded, careful not to give away any expression on her face. "They've put the utensils in the closet just off the kitchen." She pointed as they started to walk towards the back. "Just through those doors."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Andrea said and went off in search. She found the pie in the large refrigerator as soon as she stepped through the door. Balancing it in her hands, she carried it into the large supply closet, startled when the door closed with a bang loudly behind her. She put the pie down on the shelf and tried the door handle. "Shit," she swore softly when the door didn't budge. "Shit." Balling up a fist, she pounded against the door. "Brenda!" she yelled, hoping she was loud enough. "Brenda!"

She waited for a few minutes.

Brenda was probably still in the bathroom and couldn't hear her. Andrea stepped away from the door and then suddenly remembered her cell phone. She patted herself down, then grimaced when she remembered she left it on the table.

She started to look around the room and noticed a small window up by the ceiling. It was too high for her to reach and too small for her to climb out of, but maybe if she yelled loud enough, Brenda would somehow hear it.

When she moved towards the window, the door opened suddenly and Brandon walked in. She was happy to see him for all of a second, telling him. "Oh thank, God, the door was..." the door closed behind him and she leaped for it. "...stuck."

"What?" Brandon said with wide eyes. He turned to try the door. Swore when it wouldn't open.

"Just relax, Brenda is still out there; she'll come get us," Andrea said.

"Bren and Dylan just left," Brandon told her. He held up the key to the front door. "I was coming back here to get some pie Bren told me about before going back to the hotel." He sighed.

Andrea pointed to the pie on the shelf. "That pie?" she asked. Brandon looked over and rolled his eyes. Andrea rolled her eyes, finally catching on to what was going on. "I can't believe she did this to me."

Brandon rolled his eyes, careful not to laugh at the expression on her face. "Please, my sister is the devil. It's about time all of you realized this."

On the other side of the door, Brenda quietly laughed into Dylan's shoulder.

"He's right, you are the devil," Dylan whispered into her hair. "How long do you plan to keep them in there?"

Brenda shrugged. "As long as it takes," she replied while they moved away from the barred door.

"I hope none of those knives in there are sharp enough," Dylan commented.

"Nat removed them," Brenda said. "And that window faces a brick wall."

"You've thought of everything," Dylan said as they took seats in the booth Brenda and Andrea previously occupied.

"Of course." Brenda smiled charmingly. "I love my brother dearly, but everyone knows I'm the brains of the operation. If I'd left this up to him, Andrea would be halfway back to New York by now."

"I think you should have more faith in your brother."

Brenda made a face at him. "Please, have you met him?"

"You should really have more faith than that," Dylan chided her jokingly.

Brenda touched her husband's cheek lovingly and looked deeply into his eyes as she said, "Right, because Brandon's behavior as of late indicates he can win her back on his own without royally messing it up."

Dylan laughed. "Brandon loves her, he's not going to mess this up."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Again, have you _met_ my brother?"


	7. Part Seven

**Author's Note**: Hmm, two chapters to go. I'm not entirely_ thrilled_ with this chapter. Quite frankly, I think it sucks, but... the person I wrote the story for assured me it was okay. If it does indeed suck, blame her. ;p

**|| Part Seven: Hello, Old Flame ||**

"Help!" Andrea pounded both of her tiny fists against the door. "Help!"

Brandon stifled a laugh as he ate another piece of pie off the fork. He was leaning up against the back wall watching her pace the length of the small room trying to figure a way out. "You know," he cleared his throat. "As lovely as your voice is, and as much as I enjoy hearing it, you screaming like that will only make you go hoarse and give me a headache."

Andrea stopped her banging and pacing to flash him an annoyed glance.

Brandon returned the look sweetly and extended the pie he held in his lap towards her. "Pie?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, and made a face of disbelief. "How can you just sit there eating pie when we're trapped in here until morning?"

Brandon pulled the pie back. "It's really good pie." He glanced down at the food item in question as if analyzing it. "Flaky, crisp apples, baked to perfection in confectioner sugar." He looked back up at her. "You should really try some."

Andrea didn't take the bait. She resolutely refused to fall into what would be classified as a _normal conversation _with him. She walked over to where he was sitting. "Give me your cell phone," she demanded while holding out her hand.

"It's no less dead now than it was two minutes ago when you checked it," he told her.

"Don't care," she replied, wiggling her fingers impatiently.

The sooner she was able to talk to someone the sooner she was able to get out of this room and away from him. He handed her the phone, and she pushed the power button, unjustly angered when it didn't power on. Brandon returned to eating the scrumptious pie. It was the only way he wouldn't be able to laugh.

Andrea let out a loud cry of frustration at the vile electronic contraption and resisted the urge to hurl it up against the wall. She tossed the phone down to him, barely missing the pie and resumed her pacing, muttering softly to herself.

"Andrea, sit down," Brandon said. "There's nothing we can do right now, so just sit down and relax."

Stopping mid-step, she glared at him. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Brandon stopped his fork midway to his mouth, consciously aware of the rising heat creeping up his spine. He chuckled lightly. "Are you serious?"

"Well, did you?" She tapped her foot impatiently, folding her arms defensively across her chest. "I mean, two days ago you wanted to talk so badly you didn't care that it was in a crowded restaurant. " She gestured around the room. "Getting stuck in the room with me wouldn't be too much of a stretch."

Brandon smiled at her. "You're serious." He sat the pie tray aside. "Need I remind you that Brenda tricked us both in here?" It wasn't exactly the _truth_...but it wasn't that big of a _lie_ either.

"I know Brenda's part in this," she told him. "I'm asking about yours." Tilting her head to the side, she tried to gauge the look in his eyes. "And you have yet to answer me."

Brandon shrugged and made a non-committal sound. "It doesn't matter what I say, you're not going to believe me anyway."

"I wonder why that is," she quipped. The semi-amused look in Brandon's eyes vanished like smoke. He looked hurt, and Andrea couldn't understand why that was starting to disturb her. He'd hurt her far worse. Yielding, she walked closer to him. "Look, Brandon, I'm sorry, okay?" She diverted her eyes momentarily. "I'm just..." she didn't have the proper words to express how she was feeling. "I just thought maybe you had a hand in this so that we could talk about..." her voice trailed off coldly.

"Would that be so bad?" Brandon implored, his voice soft and low. He stared at her with wide, clear eyes. "Us talking?"

Andrea remained standing. Sitting down seemed symbolic of her accepting the situation. Of acknowledging him, and she didn't want that. If she didn't sit down, she wouldn't fall into their habit. She wouldn't be sucked in by his charms or her lingering feelings for him.

"In this case, yes," she answered carefully.

He looked intrigued. "Why?"

"Because you and I have a pattern, Brandon. In high school, when one of us hurt the other, and we stopped talking, all it took was for one of us to start and the other would be sucked back in." She leveled him with a cold stare. "I don't want to be sucked back in. I had enough of that in high school."

Brandon couldn't deny that. When they were teenagers, he was usually the one who apologized to her or engaged her in conversation in the hopes that things would just fall into place. He could see that she resolutely refused to do that now. Yet, still... he had to try.

"I miss us," he said softly. Andrea bristled and began to shake her head. "No, not just the romantic aspect of us, but...our friendship." She looked away again but Brandon saw the tears that threatened to fall. "You were my best friend, Andrea. I could talk to you about anything."

"Don't do this, Brandon," she commanded, her voice barely above a whisper. Tears clouded her eyes but she glared at him as best she could.

"I'm so sorry, Andrea. I'm so sorry."

"_Stop it_," she demanded. Ignoring the tears that started to fall, she told him, "You don't get to break my heart and think that things will be okay between us because we've talked, Brandon. 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix this."

"You deserve answers," he told her.

"I don't want them."

The look of steadfast anger on her face would have stopped anyone else. In fact, Brandon considered seriously just yelling for Brenda to come let them out of the closet. But the idea of living the rest of his life with her hating him wasn't something he could handle.

"I was scared," he admitted softly. He'd never said the words aloud, or even hinted to anyone who asked him about his break up with Andrea that was how he felt. Looking back now, he realized his fears were unfounded.

Andrea looked at him. The flicker of concern in her eyes lasted all of two seconds. "Brandon," she began in protest.

"Shut up," he whispered softly, no heat in his voice but his words were stern. "Please, just sit down and let me say what I have to say."

Unable to do anything else, Andrea lowered herself slowly to the floor and crossed her legs beneath her. She kept a considerable distance between herself and Brandon, which wasn't at all easy to do in the small space, but she could see the tears he fought to keep back.

When he was comfortable that he could continued, "I have never loved anyone the way I love you," he said softly. His eyes held a dreamy haze, and a wistful look washed over his features. "You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. Making you and Hannah happy was..." he shook his head and swallowed hard. "When the senator offered me the job and you offered to move to Washington with me, I was ecstatic. I wanted so much for you to go with me, but I didn't want to uproot your career or Hannah's life." He looked deeply into her eyes to show her how sorry he was. "I know that I changed suddenly after that, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that, Andrea. Words don't express how sorry I am for the way I hurt you."

Despite herself, and every effort to not be drawn in, Andrea found herself asking, "Why then?" Tears clouded her eyes again. "Why did you make light of our relationship, Brandon?"

Brandon hung his head in shame. "I wish to God I had a better answer for you, Andrea. I wish to God I could say something deep and profound happened to me but the truth is, I was just scared."

"Of what?" She needed to know.

"Of not making you happy. I was scared that if you came to Washington with me, that I would be so caught up in work, in the politics that I would start to take you and Hannah for granted. I damn near convinced myself that it was starting to happen right then, and my coworkers didn't help matters. They kept talking about how their marriages failed and their relationships were doomed and I...didn't want that for us. You deserve better than to be anyone's, let alone my, afterthought."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because you would have tried to assure me that wouldn't happen with us." He moved closer to her but didn't reach out to touch her. "We had been fighting so much after I started to push you away and then Kelly happened, and God, Andrea I can't tell you how big of a mistake that was."

Tears fell down her reddened cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "I thought you had feelings for her again," she admitted softly. Her eyes flickered between his and the floor. "I thought that you realized you loved her and not me." She sighed heavily. "That's why I never talked to you afterward. I didn't want to hear you tell me that you loved her. Or that you'd stopped loving me."

Unable to help himself, Brandon tentatively reach out and grabbed her hands. He didn't give her the option of pulling her hands away as he held them tightly in his, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away. "I never stopped loving you. Never. These two years away from you and Hannah have been miserable."

Andrea looked down at their entwined hands, the way his fingers fit tightly against hers, as if they were made for each other. "I want to forgive you, Brandon," she told him. "I do," she assured him while bringing her eyes to meet his. She was quiet for a long moment, as if thinking it over. "It's just hard."

Nodding, Brandon understood but still felt defeated. "I understand."

"Maybe we can take it slowly. Start by being friends again," she offered lightly. It was all she could offer him at the moment.

He couldn't explain the sudden surge of happiness that swarmed through him, but Brandon felt it reverberate throughout his entire body. "Yeah," he replied, his voice full of hope. "Friends."

Outside the door, Brenda smiled and patted her belly gently. "See, baby," she began talking to her unborn child as she walked away. "Mommy knows best. You remember that when you get out here." She continued to smile. "And no being like your Uncle Brandon." Thinking about her brother, Brenda scoffed. He really was a good guy. "Well, you can be a _little bit_ like him."


	8. Part Eight

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I'm lazy. ;D This chapter is relatively short compared to the others. I couldn't get away without having some Bren/Dylan sexy times in this fic. ;D. As per the ending, blame **Ember1313**. I'm writing this story for her and she approved it. BLAME HER! :D Okay, now that you know who to blame...on with the fic! By the way, check out her story _From This Moment On_ (.net/s/5836552/1/From_This_Moment_On). It's the Brenda/Dylan companion piece to this story. :D

**|| Part Eight: Ch-ch-changes ||**

Though Dylan loved her, his wife could be unbearable sometimes. Especially when she was right.

He watched as she brushed her hair in the mirror. The bright smile on her face had been there since they'd left the Peach Pit. Dylan had expected the worst when they let Brandon and Andrea out of the closet. He expected Andrea to explode with anger at them, and was surprised when she playful attacked Brenda. He could tell from Brandon's expression that something significant had happened between them. Something they both needed, and he realized that Brenda had been right all along.

And Brenda wasn't about to let him forget that it was her idea that changed their lives.

"You're just so pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Dylan asked; he turned on his side in the bed and propped his head up on his hand.

Brenda aimed a smug smile at him over her shoulder. God, she was beautiful to him. Her dark hair against her pale skin, the stark contrast against her white nightgown. The love he had for her was almost painful. "Well, I was right," she said standing and walking over to the bed. As soon as she knelt down onto the downy covers, Dylan reached up to capture her lips with his. "You can try to shut me up," she began a little breathlessly when they broke apart. "but I was still right." Pushing him back on the bed, she straddled his hips. "And you, dear husband, lost our little bet."

Dylan rolled his eyes while clasping his hands beneath his head. He was going to regret, forever, making this bet with her.

"Let's hear it, handsome." Brenda's grin was wide and wicked, her eyes twinkling as she looked down at him.

"Fine." Dylan sighed. "You were right and I was wrong."

"Yes, yes I was," she replied with a smile and moved off of him to lay at his side. Laying her head on his chest, she grinned up at him. "Just leave the keys to your brand new Mercedes on the dresser in the morning. I'm really going to enjoy driving it."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "My poor car." That earned him a slap from her. "Just remember it's a highly tuned precision vehicle. You only have to tap the accelerator, none of that heavy lead foot driving you do."

Honestly offended, Brenda raised up to look at him. "Are you trying to imply that I'm a bad driver?"

"No, no," Dylan deadpanned. "I'm not implying it at all. I'm outright _telling_ you that you are."

Brenda went to slap him again, but his hand was faster. He grabbed her wrist, held it at her side as he proceeded to search out the most ticklish points on her body. When his kisses replaced the tickling, her cries of laughter turned into pleasurable little moans.

One of his big hands slipped under the thin nightgown, a light feathery touch as it moved up her inner thigh. Dylan's hand almost ached with need. His entire body came alive at her touch when she ran her hands lazily down his back.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled against her neck. Brenda titled her head slightly to give him better access and had to bite back a moan when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin there. "You're so beautiful and you're mine."

"Forever. I'm yours forever," Brenda whispered before he kissed her.

The need to feel him inside of her was building up inside. Her hands deftly pushed his pajama pants down his hips, freeing him. It was Dylan's turn to moan when his wife guided him inside of her. Both of them moved slowly in their lovemaking, hoping to enjoy the moment.

It didn't take either of them very long to climax, and when they did, they collapsed in a heap together.

Dylan's skin felt like it was on fire. He reached for Brenda and held her close, his hand falling onto her belly. He was content to stay that way forever.

"Dylan?" Brenda called after a few minutes.

"...mm?" her husband replied half asleep.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" she asked, taking him completely off guard.

He knew what she meant without her having to clarify. "I do. You're going to be a great mom, Bren."

Shifting in his arms, she turned to face him. "I've been pretty scared lately, you know. I was mortified in the beginning because we hadn't even planned on it, but...lately... I've just been wondering if I have what it takes."

"You do," he assured her. "Just look at the way you took care of your brother and Andrea." He smiled at her. "It was a little unorthodox, but your intentions were good. If you bring half of that to our kid, he or she is going to be just fine."

"You've been scared, too?" she asked, though she had an inclination.

"Yeah," he admitted softly, his fingers entwining in her hair. "I never had a good example of what to be as a father, but I have the perfect example of what _not_ to be."

"Jack did the best he could, Dyl," she said softly.

"I know he did. I just want to be better for our baby."

"You will. You have such a big heart." She kissed his lips soundly. "That's one of the many things I love about you."

Dylan would have responded with something other than a kiss but his cell phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand. With a groan, he let go of Brenda and reached to retrieve it. It could be one of his managers at any of the clubs. He really hoped there was no problem that required him leaving this bed. He looked at the caller ID with a bit of confusion.

"It's Donna," he said to Brenda. She shrugged and told him to answer. "Hey, Donna. What's wrong?" Knowing something definitely had to be wrong if she were calling him this late. Brenda watched as he listened, seeing his face go from confusion to concern in a matter of seconds. His mouth was hanging open in shock when he hung up.

"What?" Brenda asked with concern of her own.

Dylan turned to her slowly. "It's Kelly," he began. "She overdosed tonight. She's dead."


	9. Part Nine

**Author's Note:** Holy crap this chapter is horrible. HORRIBLE, I say. I'm ashamed to post this. But since I'm lazy and this best fits the vision I had when I outlined the fic, it stays. Also, I need to finish this because I have to start on the birthday story for the EVIL person who I wrote THIS story for. Many, many thanks to all who have read, reviewed, inquired after, and made favorite the story. You all keep me writing. Well, besides the evil person this story was for. Leaving it unfinished would have been detrimental to my health ;p Only one more chapter to go. :D XOXO

|| Part Nine: Forgive ||

It was a bright and sunny day when they buried Kelly Taylor. Brandon hadn't been to many funerals, but he automatically associated them with dark and gloominess. And while a sunny day wasn't that far fetched in California – in the middle of summer no less – it seemed odd.

This whole thing was surreal to him.

As much as he hated Kelly of late, and wished he'd never allowed her back into his life, he'd never thought he'd be standing at her grave.

The looks on his sister and Dylan's faces told him the same thing. He couldn't see Brenda's eyes behind her dark shades, but he knew she was beating herself up for every dirty thought she had about Kelly. Wishing she could take back some of the awful things she'd said. He didn't have to see her eyes to know how sorry she was for Erin and Jackie. He knew automatically because he felt the same way.

He could imagine Dylan felt similarly. Dylan who'd loved Kelly once upon a time in the same way he had. Dylan who paid for more than one stint of Kelly, who wanted, like so many others for her to overcome her addictions and lead a happy life.

Donna and David, Steve and Janet, Claire... they loved Kelly. Brandon couldn't imagine how this was affecting them. Mel, Nat and others, people he hadn't seen in years looked pained now.

Erin and Jackie, who loved Kelly most of all, now stood together holding on to each other for strength.

It didn't seem right for it to be a sunny day.

"Before we begin the internment," the priest began solemnly. "Kelly's best friend Donna would like to say a few words."

Brandon wondered why anyone had to speak at funerals at all. What could there possibly be to say? How could any stand there an listen as someone gave a few minute words about the life of a person and then watch that person lowered into the cold, hard ground? How were there words of comfort at a funeral?

Out the corner of his eyes he noticed the short brunette who had come to stand beside his sister. Her dark shades took up most of her face, but Brandon could see the sorrow there. It was etched in the frown her mouth was turned down into. It was in the way she clasped his sister's hand tightly. It was in the way she lowered her head just seconds after returning his gaze.

Donna walked slowly to where the priest stood at the head of the casket. It seemed to Brandon that it took all of her strength to let go of her husband's hand. She didn't dare to wipe away the tears that fell from her red eyes.

"I've known Kelly since we were little," Donna began with a wistful smile. "She was always spunky and feisty. I remember one time in elementary school when I was being picked on and she pushed the boy who was twice our size down in the dirt and told him to leave me alone." Her smile fell slightly. "When she loved you... she loved you. She didn't make any excuses for it and she made sure you knew it."

Everyone fell quiet, thinking on their own memories of Kelly Taylor.

"She made some bad choices in her life, ones that ultimately took her from us, but I'll always remember that little girl who stood up for me. No matter what bad memories we may have of Kelly, we should let the good ones shine through and be an example of who she really was. I also just wanted to thank," she bit back the sob and paused to compose herself. "to thank all of you, on behalf of Jackie and Erin, who have come here today. I know that, " She looked down at the casket forlornly. "that many of you might have felt like you didn't know Kelly anymore. That," She raised her eyes and looked directly at Andrea. "That she might have caused you pain, but being here, now, means that all is forgiven. That all fences have been mended. The Kelly I know would have wanted it that way." She smiled bitterly. "We'll miss you, Kelly." She bent down to place the rose she'd been holding on the casket before walking to hug and kiss Jackie and Erin.

One by one, the rest of the people gathered did the same. Placing their red roses on the casket and offering condolences to the grieving mother and sister. Brandon was one of the last people to do so. It didn't seem right. Not like this. He placed the rose down and went to pay his respects.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," he whispered to her when he leaned in for a hug.

"Brandon?" She held on to his wrist and whispered to Erin that she needed to speak with him alone. He stopped and looked at her with concern. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that Kelly has caused you the most pain. You almost lost your job and..." She obviously knew about Andrea. Instinctively, he raised his eyes to search her out and found her walking with Brenda back to her car. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Jackie." He told her sincerely. "That wasn't your daughter."

Having been a drug addict herself, Jackie knew what he meant. "No, it wasn't." She smiled at him gratefully and kissed his cheek. They walked hand in hand to her waiting limousine with Erin already inside.

Most of the cars had pulled away by the time Brandon reached his. He was sure his sister and Dylan had gone back to the Jackie's house for the repast. He wasn't so sure he could go. This day had already been too much. He opened the door and got inside, but when he went to start the car, he saw Andrea in his rear-view mirror leaning on the door of hers a few yards back.

Unable to do anything else, he left his car and went to her.

"Hey," he said gently. He stood beside her and leaned up against her car as well. "Weird day, huh?" He immediately winced at how insensitive it came out.

Nodding, she took off her sunglasses. "The worst." She looked over at him. "I got your message as soon as I got back to New York. I wasn't sure if I should come or not given what happened the last time I saw Kelly."

"What made you change your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Jackie called and told me how sorry she was for what happened between me and Kelly. Said that Kelly had made some wrong choices in her life but that deep down, she was still the girl I knew long ago. I had to come and pay my respects after that."

They both stood their in silence. Kelly had hurt Jackie most of all. Her mother was nearly bankrupt now thanks to either Kelly stealing her money to score drugs or Jackie paying for rehab. Still... it seemed only right to come after Jackie asked. She'd lost her daughter and still extended a proverbial olive branch to them.

"I'm so sorry, Brandon. I know Kelly was a big part of your life," Andrea said quietly.

Brandon sighed. "She was." He looked out to her casket being lowered in the distance. "I loved her very much once upon a time." He looked at her. "She was a good friend to you once upon a time as well."

"Yeah," she replied dejectedly. "Oh, God, Brandon, I feel so awful. I said some awful things to her." He reached out and hugged her. "I hated her, Brandon. I hit her because of what she said and did."

"Shh, it's okay," he ran a hand down her back soothingly. "I felt the same way you did, but at the end of the day, we all made our choices and did the best we could." He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "We just have to find some way to move on from here."

Andrea nodded. "Easier said than done," she replied softly, wiping the tears that streamed down her face. "Are you going to the repast?"

"I wasn't," he admitted. "Are you?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't know if I can."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

Andrea stared into his eyes for a long while. It seemed surreal to her that they were at this point in their lives right now. Seemed almost impossible.

"Sure, but after we leave the repast. I think we should stop by Jackie's," she said after a minute. "We've got to start making the right choices now, don't we?"

Nodding, Brandon agreed. "You want me to drive you?" He saw her hesitate. "I guess you can't leave your car here, though."

"I'll have one of the rental guys come and pick it up."

Brandon gave her a small smile and held out a hand to her. In accepting it, Andrea accepted their past and all the memories that came with it – the good and the bad. Accepting it meant she was willing to make the choice to move forward.

Hand in hand, they walked to his car.


	10. Part Ten

**Author's Note:** And so...another story comes to an end. I should have finished this months ago, but school got in the way and, you know, I'm lazy. :)

|| Part Ten: Past the Broken Road ||

_One year later..._

"Here?"

"No."

Five seconds pass.

"Here?"

"No."

"Look, either you girls let us put this heavy ass couch here or you both get up and help."

"I'm holding your daughter in my arms, Dylan McKay."

Andrea laughed. "Fine. Leave the couch there." Brandon and Dylan dropped the couch they'd been moving back and forth and plopped down on it. Andrea studied it curiously. "I think it would look better facing the fireplace, don't you?" She looked at Brenda for her answer.

"I'm so sorry now that I asked you to move to Washington with me," Brandon said exasperated.

Andrea walked to him and bent down to give him a sweet kiss. "Liar." she whispered against his lips.

Hannah came barreling out of her room at the end of the hall and plopped down on the sofa between Brandon and Dylan. "I put everything away, can I hold the baby now?" She looked up at Brenda hopefully.

"Sure, honey, but you have to sit very still," Brenda said. She waited for Hannah to get in the proper position, Brandon moved to give Andrea a seat to help, and then placed the sleeping baby in her young arms.

All the adults in the room smiled as the baby opened her eyes to look at Hannah. "She looked at me, Mommy. Did you see?" Hannah asked with excitement.

"Yep," Andrea replied with a smile and reached out to help Hannah support the baby's head.

Brandon and Brenda backed away slightly. As they went about looking in the rest of the boxes, Brandon nudged his sister's shoulder. "Thanks," he said.

Brenda looked over at him. "For what?"

"For helping me put my life back together," he replied honestly. "I don't think Andrea and I would be together right now if not for you and your unwanted meddling in my life." She made a face at him and he grinned. "So...thanks."

Giving him her own playful nudge, Brenda grinned at him. "You'd do the same for me."

Brandon made a face. "Eh, I don't know about all of that. Your capacity to meddle is a lot higher than mine."

When Brenda went to swing at him, he ducked and playfully hit her with one of the pillows they had just unpacked. She looked at him shocked for a second, then a wide grin split her face. "Oh, you're going to get it now."

When Brandon took off running, Brenda chased after him.

Dylan looked up from his daughter's smiling face as she lay in Hannah's arms and into Andrea's. "Are you sure you want to marry into this family?" he asked jokingly.

Hearing the laughter erupting from her fiance and his sister a few feet away, Andrea smiled back. With everything they've been through, and everything they would face, she knew there was only one answer to that question."Absolutely."

Dylan nodded sagely, "Good. They've been attempting to drive me crazy for years. It'll be nice to have some company."

Andrea laughed softly. "Dylan, they're really not that bad."

As if on cue, there was a loud thud followed by Brenda's roar of laughter. Brandon yelled for his sister to let him go through fits of laughter, and Brenda taunted him mercilessly. Dylan looked at Andrea once again and pulled a face. "Yeah, remind me one day to introduce you to my wife and her brother."

**- End**


End file.
